River of Pain
Chapter 67 Cole sighed. "As to be expected. I guess I'll have to take you on myself." "You couldn't beat me before on your own," said Luke. "With my Dragon Force active do you really think you stand a chance?" "You see the thing is I've been holding back the whole time." Cole's blue clothes turned black. His magical aura became a smog-like cloud. "Water Shuriken!" Cole threw several shuriken, now a black liquid. Luke blocked most of them, but one barely scraped his arm. His body filled with pain, and he gripped his arm as he screamed. "Hurts doesn't it? That's my true power, the power of the River Acheron: the River of Pain." Luke recovered from the attack. Getting back to his feet, the pain subsiding. "I can't touch his water, or else I'll just leave myself open for another attack. This pain is unlike any other." Cole charged Luke. "Water Katana!" Luke unsheathed his swords and clashed with Cole. "Destruction Dragon's Roar!" called Luke. Blowing a large stream of fire from his mouth. "Aqua Ring!" Cole surrounded himself in a ring of black water. As Cole went backwards, more water splashed onto Luke's face. He cried out in agony. "Water Pressure Cannon!" Cole blasted himself at Luke. He could barely avoid his attacks. Luke could do nothing but dodge Cole's lightning fast attacks. As he pursued with Water Pressure Cannon, he would launch projectiles as well. Luke threw his kunai, absorbing the water from the spells. He threw the in a circle in front of him. "Ten Layered Grand Acheron Circle!" cried Luke. A large burst of Acheron water collided with Cole, but he recovered from the attack no problem. "I can't be affected by the pain this water causes me," said Cole. "After all, I have to touch this water all the time." He used the Pressure Cannon again, this time hitting Luke square in the chest. He was forced back into a wall with Cole consistently pressing against his body. The blunt force and pain the water produced caused Luke to scream in agony. "Is this how it ends?" he thought. He began to lose consciousness. "No! It's not how this ends!" An explosion encompassed Luke's entire body, sending Cole backwards. He quickly recovered and prepared for Luke's next move. He walked towards Cole. A new layer of flaming stones encompassed his arms, and his Dragon Force was still active. "I'm gonna finish this in two blows." "Good luck. Giant Water Shuriken!" Cole threw it. Luke destroyed it with a swipe of his fist, completely unfazed and not showing the slightest sign of pain. "This is my Meteor Dragon Force," said Luke. "It's probably a bit overkill for defeating you, but I want you to feel as much pain as I did." Cole tried to flee. He flew up with his Water Pressure Cannon, but Luke met him half way. "Meteor Dragon's...!" "Aqua Ring!" Cole surrounded himself in a repelling ring of water. "Falling Fist!" He punched through the ring and hit Cole square in the jaw, breaking it and searing his cheek. He flew down into the ground. Cole got back to his feet and stumbled around. "Now for the second! "Azure Lotus! Meteor Shower!" Luke punched the air, sending a hail of fist-shaped meteors down onto Cole. He fell to the ground, completely defeated. Luke landed, quickly deactivating his new mode, as to conserve his magical energy. "That took a lot out of me," he panted. A new path opened and Luke went through it.